<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Johnny Silverhand Takes a glimpse into V's memories. by RivTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910556">In which Johnny Silverhand Takes a glimpse into V's memories.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter'>RivTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nova "V" Vuler, My V [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jackie Welles, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Sweet, Soft Johnny Silverhand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny silverhand didnt know much about "V"</p><p>Not until he went digging, of course, poking around in the merc's brain like he was picking through trail mix, looking for the right pieces of information.</p><p>In which johnny silverhand takes a trip into V's memories to see who this merc truely is. </p><p>What he sees is a broken man.. missing someone he loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male V &amp; Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nova "V" Vuler, My V [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Johnny Silverhand Takes a glimpse into V's memories.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny silverhand didnt know much about "V"</p><p>Not until he went digging, of course, poking around in the merc's brain like he was picking through trail mix, looking for the right pieces of information.</p><p>"V" wasnt his name. He knew that much before he began looking. He found that, after the corpos dumped him V changed his name, showed the world who he truely was. Gave out his old middlename as if it were his first name. Vincent. Or V for short. </p><p>V could have also been short for his last name. Vuler. Johnny noted. Humming as he continued to poke and prod. The merc's name was Nova Reign Vuler. Fuckin, Nova. It made Johnny laugh, he wasn't judging, it was just a really fitting name for the man whos brain he was currently stuck in. Hes a nova fuckin guy, and Reign? What a middle name. Fitting enough for the king of his own life thats for sure..</p><p>Another thing Johnny learned, Kid played bass, and was damn good at it. He had left his bass at Mama Welles' place, after playing for her and her son Jackie for Jackie's birthday. He held fond memories of Jackie Welles coming by and, watching and listening to him play, making him feel like a true rockstar by clapping and whistling, which led to a lot of times V would break down in laughter because of it. It brought a warm feeling to Johnny. One he thought he woulda lost a long time ago..</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled out of his investigation when V hooked up to the cloud's system. The cloud being a Doll Rental Service that picks people based on your interests. When Johnny heard the safeword V chose, he had to laugh. 'Samurai'? He knew V was a fan but damn.</p><p> </p><p>He.. Stopped laughing when V was talking to the man, Angel, Johnny leaned on the wall. looking up at the cieling as Angel encouraged V to speak. And like a dam breaking, it all spilled out of V. How scared he was to die, how lost he felt, how much he missed Jackie, how hes been calling Jackies number every now and then and leaving voice mails, hoping one day the man he loved would pick up the phone and this would have all been some fucked up anxiety dream back in the hotel, those three hours, the two hours they talked, the one hour they napped, holding eachother close. What also spilled was. How V wanted to be remembered when he does die. He didnt even care if it was just as a footnote.. How V believed there had to be something out there after death... </p><p>Johnny felt every thread of pain ebbing out of V, The merc was laying on the bed now, innocently letting his hand be held by Angel, the confessions of hurt now simple mumbles, he was a dying man coming to terms with it.. Johnny knew how that felt. </p><p>He phased away. back into V's head. back into the less painful memories..</p><p>And he stumbled upon one.</p><p>one that, had Johnny still been alive, would have cried over. It was.. Beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sunny day, Johnny could clearly see it through V's eyes. </p><p>V and Jackie lay in the grass. looking up at the sky, sharing jokes back and forth as they link their pinkies together, afraid to touch more than that, afraid to confess how they felt for eachother just yet.</p><p>A radio blared some of Johnny's old music, the two singing along in random bursts before desolving into laughs that led V to pressing his head against Jackie's shoulder. </p><p>"V.. I promise you. One day we'll get you on one of those big stages. and big screens. you get me? youll be the best bass player to come out of night city" Jackie grinned</p><p>V looked up at jackie, Johnny taking in just how V saw him that day, rugged, handsome, like a piece of heaven on earth, his heart and soul.. </p><p>"You really think that Jack?" V asked softly, fondly, hope teatering on the edge.</p><p>"I do. I truely do" Jackie ruffled the pink hair and knocked his glasses askew slightly with a mirthful laugh</p><p>"Thank you.." V mumbled. tears pricking at his eyes, but he couldnt tell why.. Nor could johnny..</p><p>"Its all thanks to you i got into music in the first place Jackie.. hell you even got me the bass... I... .. I really gotta thank you man" v hid his face in the shoulder of the bigger man. </p><p>Jackie smiled lovingly, holding v close. "Its no problem mi alma"</p><p>V snorted through tears "Mi Alma? thats pretty gay Jackie" the comment had no hurt to it, it was, soft, full of awe and love.</p><p>Jackie laughs more " Oh be quiet and listen to the music~" </p><p> </p><p>Johnny pulled out of the memory.. </p><p>And found the one where V lost everything.. </p><p>The love of his life. The man who kept V going. The one who taught V how to love. Jackie Welles.. was gone.</p><p>He didnt know that when V said he missed Jackie and called him every now and then.. was because he had died.. Johnny thought it was because they broke up or something.. Now he learns they only confessed that same night that Jackie died. He also learned that.. samurai was V's 'safeword' to end the session.. because Jackie loved the music. Jackie got him to love the music..</p><p>Jackie taught him. how to play bass. and how to sing.. </p><p>Jackie was this poor merc's whole world.. </p><p>Johnny knew he couldnt do much. He was already killing the kid because of the fucking Relic. not much he could do to try and stop it... so.. he began to be kinder to V.. After everything V had been through it was the least he could do...</p><p>When they got back to V's apartment, V collapsed into bed, staring up at the cieling.</p><p>Johnny sat down at the end of the bed.</p><p>"so... how uh.... how you holdin up kid?" Johnny asked. looking at him</p><p>V took in a deep breath and looked at Johnny "I.. I'm doin the best I can. all considered.. That talk back at the cloud.. I'm guessin you heard all of it?"</p><p>"Yeah... and.. I saw a lot of your.. memories.. I'm sorry for your loss man. it sucks major ass to lose someone you love.. his mama holdin an ofrenda for him?"</p><p>"yeah.. yeah its. tomorrow. I was. going to go see if I could. find anything to set down on it. something he cherished or something.. I... I really miss him man."</p><p>"I know... and you always will.. that kind of pain doesn't.. doesn't go away. not entirely. one day youll be off on stage high as a kite when suddenly you remember the one you loved so much and would have given your life for.. and then maybe youll.. make your biggest mistake...or even piss off Arasaka" Johnny let out a sad laugh "no but.. V.... Nova. You gotta keep strong. Jackie wouldnt want you missin him forever. you gotta get into the big leagues for him. make your own recipe for what your drink would be. And then when you finally bite the bullet. be with him again. but he would want you to stay strong"</p><p>V blinked at Johnny. tears starting to roll down his cheeks "the fuck man. when did you start bein the sappy bastard? I thought that was my job?"</p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes and patted V on the knee. " You need rest. V. keep in mind what I said. and call me out on being sappy again I will short circut your hands." he jokingly threatened</p><p>"okay okay sheesh... you uh... you try to rest too. if you can. Johnny"</p><p>"I will. I promise" he smiled at the red nosed, pink haired, pink eyed merc with a heart of gold. </p><p>and as V fell asleep, he could tell that that memory was saved away in fondness.. easily slotting alongside the old memories of Jackie... and after replaying the one of them laying in the grass one last time did Johnny fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>